Crashing A Wedding
by Allaroundfanatic22
Summary: Chris and Lorelai are getting married. With a hint from Rory can Luke stop them. Or is it to late.


Here is a story that came to me last night while watching the previews for the next episode. I am so upset that Chris is going to purpose. The vegan, the swim coach, really is weird. I can't believe Luke actually went on a date with her. Well, I loved the beginning of the episode. The phone call to Emily is the best part of the episode. Well, hope you enjoy the story.

Oh, The Characters Are Not Mine. Though I love The TV Show.

* * *

Crashing A Wedding

"Luke?" Rory's anxious voice comes over the phone.

"Rory? Is that you?" Luke stands straighter, inside his diner. Everyone turns his way at the sound of Rory's name.

"Luke, I can't talk long. My mom is getting married. She is getting married in Paris! I know you still love her. I know you can't live without her. I also know that she doesn't love him. You're the only one that can stop the wedding. She won't listen to me. Luke, you always made my dreams come true. Well here is my dream. I want you to marry my mom. I want you to stop the wedding. I want you to be my dad. Now, I bought you a ticket when I bought mine. If you decide to come you need to be at the Harvard Airport in two hours." Rory is not able to say anything else. Luke has already hung up. Rory silently whispers yes, before hanging up the phone also.

Meanwhile Luke had already reached his apartment. All of the questions of the costumers he doesn't answer. Once inside he grabs a suitcase and shoves only his necessities inside of it. Out the door he takes the stairs two at a time. He is out of the diner in five seconds flat. April who is entering sees him run out in a flash.

"Where are you going?" She yells in his direction.

"Lorelai is getting married to Christopher, in Paris!" He screams back and that is all he feels he needs to say. Jumping into the truck he backs up and heads down the street driving faster then he has ever driven in his life. April watches him drive off and smiles.

"Go dad. Go get her." April whispers under her breath. Reaching the airport he looks around for Rory in a frenzy. He sees her and runs up to her. Words come out of his mouth so fast that they are all jumbled up together. Placing her hands on his shoulders she looks him in the eyes.

"Luke, can you repeat all of that. This time slower. Your acting like mom on a coffee frenzy." Luke takes a deep breath then lets it all out.

"Where is she getting married? What church? Why in Paris? Why now? When? How?" He asks quickly but slow enough for Rory to understand.

"Chris purposed in Paris. So, they are getting married there. Now? Because she is trying to get over you. She loves you, Luke. That is all you need to know." With that he collapses into a nearby chair. The hours on the plane and waiting for it go by too slowly. Luke's finger and legs are constantly moving as they wait . Of course the delay doesn't make it any better. By the time they get there the wedding has already begun. Finding the church they let Rory go in first. Luke stand by the door waiting for the part in which he will enter. His ear is up against the wood of the door.

"Anyone who does not think these two should be together speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest states. Lorelai inn a white dress, looks around expecting. Nothing. As the priest starts to talk again there is a loud bang ,of wood on cement, followed by footsteps.

"No! I think these to should not be together. Lorelai, don't marry him." Turning around Lorelai is shocked that Luke had actually come to Paris to stop her wedding. There in front of her is Luke in his normal attire. He is only five feet in front of her, the closest they have been in weeks.

Chris turns around anger evident in his face, "What! Why!"

Luke stands there confident in himself, "Because I love her. Because I have stuck by her and been with her for years. Because I have been the shoulder she leans on. I am the person she goes to when she has problems, when something bad happens. Because I am a jerk. I have ignored her and lied to her. But I have a reason to all of that. I ignored her because I wanted to make her proud. I wanted to show her that I can be that good father. That I can be that father who is always there. I can be someone to look up to. Unlike you, Chris." Chris is about to launch himself at Luke but the priest's stern glare stops him.

Luke continues, "I lied because I was scared. Here is the woman of my life, the woman I have loved for years, purposing. Soon, we are building a house and making plans. Then with April everything seemed as if it was to much for me. I was scared that after she found out about April she would go running back into your arms," He points at Chris who snickers, but that just gives him courage, "Now I realize that was all a mistake. A stupid mistake. I never saw that you were sad when we were together. I was able to see everything that was affected you when we were not together. Those days when I would dream about being with you. I was blinded by my happiness that I didn't see that you were sad. I was so happy. I was getting married, I had my own kid. Other then Rory." He flashes Rory a smile.

"Now I am so nuts without you. I hand out wrong orders. I lied to you again, saying that we are not meant to be. I went on a date with April's swim coach. She is a vegan. A woman who gives excuses for you to seat right next to her. Through the whole date I couldn't help but think of you. Of how you love meat. About all the jokes and references you would make through dinner. Everything was different. I could not help but want to turn back the clock and make everything better. But everything back to normal." He shovels his feet and knows he isn't out of the fire yet.

Standing straighter he is confident, "Now, I realize it was all a mistake. A stupid mistake. The worst mistake of my life. It resulted in me losing you. I forgive you for what happened but you're not the one that needs to be forgiven, I am. I ruined our relationship. It was me. Me and my mistakes. I just want you to know I love. I want you to know that I am a jerk. I realize that everyone makes mistakes and some can't be forgiven. I understand if you can't forgive me. I just want you to know that I love you. Nothing can change that. I love Lorelai Gilmore!" He yells the last part to prove his point. Waiting for her response he stands there. After minutes pass he feels like a fool. Walking down the aisle he heads for the door, to get as far away from his humiliation as possible.

"Wait! Luke!" Lorelai screams at the top of her lungs, when his hand lands on the door handle, "Don't go. I made mistakes too. If you can forgive mine I forgive yours. I love you. I forgive you. I can't live without you, Luke. Don't leave. I love you, Luke Danes!" She yells the last part like he had done before. He turns slowly and their eyes lock, full of need , passion and love. She runs to him and he runs to her. They meet in the middle of the aisle and their lips lock right away. Rory, watches on. Unshed tears gather in her eyes. Looking at Christopher she can see how upset he is. She doesn't care. When he makes an attempt to separate Luke and Lorelai, Rory stops him.

"Leave, Chris. You're not wanted here. Just go." He does as she says. Knowing that if Rory doesn't want him anymore then there is no need to stay. Turning back to face the new couple. Hopefully her mom with her future dad. She watches as Luke lifts Lorelai in the air and swings her around. Maybe there are such things as happy endings she can't help but think.


End file.
